Full Moon
by LittleDeeDee
Summary: A twisted story about a girl who wasn't in the origional Twilight series


I've been laying here half planning half daydreaming for about an hour now. Where in the world is Jay? Jay, formally known as Jacob or Jake, is my boyfriend and he's about ten times taller than me with dark brown shaggy hair and deep brown eyes that are very easy to get lost in. Footsteps interrupt my train of thought. Levi. He's my older brother and at about 21 is twice my height. Well around that "Hey Na!" Oh for crying out loud he knows I hate that nickname, "Naz!" I yell back at him, "Whatever, I still think Na's cute." Don't you just love older brothers? "I'm not four anymore." Gosh, doesn't he get it? He doesn't reply. "Where's Jay?" I call "Right here" Jay finally steps out from the trees. I get up. I love the way he makes an entrance, arms outstretched, beaming and puffing out his chest. It's warm so he has no top on and his muscles are a very dominant part of his body and he knows it. We're in the middle of a forest, well in the middle of the big open green patch in the middle of a forest, to be perfectly honest I don't even know which forest we're in, but just to ruin the moment Embry jumps out from behind Jay and bundles me to the ground, typical. We play fight for a while and the others laugh. Luckily I'm stronger than he is and can shove him off easy. He's on top of me, so I push him off with my legs. He goes flying and smacks straight into a tree, almost knocking it over. Jay laughs even harder. "Ouch!" Embry complains and then from the trees comes a chorused "Beaten by a girl!" Oh crap. I hadn't realised he'd brought the rest of the gang! But sure enough one by one they all start appearing from the trees, Quill, Jarred, Paul, Seth, all laughing their heads off, and winding up Embry. Why is it guys never tell you anything? There's lots of "You've been beaten by a girl!" and "She's what half your size?!" Jay, suddenly beside me, wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Where are Leah and Sam?" I ask. He looks down at me "Come on let's get you to school" Is his only reply.

My name's Nitaya Cullen. I attend Plenty Valley High. I'm 16 years old and in the 10th grade. My adopted mum's name's Esme and my adopted dad's names Carlisle. I've got three adopted brothers (Jasper, Emmett and Edward) plus another three adopted sisters, well two really (Alice and Rosalie), one of my brothers (Edward) is married to Bella and they have a daughter, Renesmee, so I've got an adopted niece as well. My real family, apart from Levi, are dead.

I'm sitting in science doodling in my diary. I hate science, no wait that's not the right word for it, I LOATH science. Finally the lunch bell goes. I get down to my locker and who's waiting for me...Yep, my boyfriend, Jake. Not the one in the forest though that's Jay. This is a different Jake. He's smaller than Jay but still bigger than me but that's not hard, has the same deep brown eyes and shaggy hairdo as Jay except Jakes is curly, Jay's isn't. Jay knows about and has met Jake but Jake doesn't know about or has ever met Jay and I'm not two timing either. Confused yet? I'll explain later. "Hey, what's up?" Jake says as he wraps me in his arms. "Not much." I reply looking up into his eyes. He lets go of me and saunters outside. I follow slowly, wondering where he's taking me.

Maybe outside isn't such a good idea. There standing before me with Jake in an unbreakable headlock is Isora. Oh crap. I want to die right here, just shrivel up on the spot. Her eyes are a blazing red like fire, her jet black hair messy and windblown. You can tell she'd been running. My heart skips a beat. I can feel my own eyes flickering. Blue to a golden red is the usual and my eyes are always a golden-blue with red streaks, nobody ever seems to notice though or if they do they don't say anything, in fact now I come to think of it where is everyone? Then I see them, there are other kids they just can't get past Max and Alex, Isora's cronies are doing a brilliant job of holding everyone back. Isora starts talking in her tiny yet harsh and somehow sweet voice. She says "Let's play a game shall we? I'm in the mood for a game and this looks like it should be fun" "I'm not in the mood for games" I growl back. "Shame" Isora sighs "I'll just have to play by myself then won't I? Or maybe Alex will play with me?" She shoots him a sideways glance and he smiles back at her menacingly. That's it; she's pushed me too far. I lunge at her; wrapping one arm protectively around Jake, pulling him safely out of the way whilst pushing Isora back up against the fence with my other arm. I just hope Jake stays out of the way. She'll kill him if she gets half a chance and I can't risk losing him again. I've got Jake up against the wall and am crouched in front of him, hissing at Isora. She shakes her head and tuts at me "So young and such a waste." All I can hear is screaming. It's filling my ears taking over everything. Wait that's me screaming! It's true I'm crouched and screaming, hands over my ears. Isora isn't touching me, she hadn't touched me and yet my head hurt so badly. I'd forgotten about her mind powers. I have to block her. I gather all my strength and mentally try to block her out, but I don't have to try for long because seven massive wolves fly over the fence straight into Isora's back, knocking her flat on her face. The pain abruptly stops, Jay comes racing over. Jake's still frozen up against the wall. "Get him inside" I order Jay. He does as he's told; he's learnt not to mess with me when I'm angry. The wolves back off, making a circle around Isora. Everyone's disappeared and Max and Alex are slowly backing away. Four of the wolves, probably Paul, Embry, Jarred and Leah, suddenly take off after them. There is no way in this world you can outrun the wolves, but they try none the less and are caught and ripped to shreds in seconds. That just leaves me and the other three wolves (Seth, Quill and Levi) with Isora squirming on the ground. I'm really going to enjoy this. I take a deep breath and ready myself to pounce. Ah sweet revenge. That's the last thing I remember.

I regain my senses. Jay's got both my arms locked securely behind my back and Jarred and Quill have hold of one arm each, but where's Isora? Had she gotten away from me? Was that even possible? Had the gang held me back? There's no fire so I'm assuming she must have gotten away, but how she did I really don't know, it's not usually possible when I'm this angry. The rest of the gang, including Sam (our leader) are in human form circled around something that I can't make out. Then I smell the blood. Someone's bleeding and it defiantly isn't Isora; she doesn't have blood. I don't know how it happened or who it is but right now I feel very sick and angry with myself. What had Sam told me about control around humans! I hadn't listened. I never listen. I should've listened and now look what's happened. Letting myself go like that was entirely irresponsible with so many humans around. It's not one of the gang, they're all here. If that's Jake I'm going to really hate myself for a long, long time. That would just be unforgivable. Sam senses my distress and moves over an inch so I can see the person. It's Jake. He's been cut all the way up the inside of his left arm. My hearts in my mouth and my stomach's doing back flips. Had I done that? If it was me then no venom is in his system, but if it was Isora... My body starts shaking. I can't control it. Jay tightens his grip just as my knees buckle. Why hadn't he taken Jake inside like I thought he had? I start growling harshly at myself. I'm in the middle of wanting to tear myself to pieces and wanting the blood. Not a very good combination seeing as I'm angry as well. Maybe now's a good time to explain.

I was only five at the time and Levi was 14. It was night and Levi and I slept in the same room. We had a tiny house. The kitchen/lounge room was downstairs and mum and dad's room opposite. I heard a tiny noise. Like someone slowly turning a door handle but the front door had been locked, hadn't it? I got scared so I went over to Levi and shook him awake. "Levi" I said in a soft, scared voice "I'm scared, can I get in with you?" He groaned and pulled up his cover so I could get in. I huddled down against him and tried to forget the noise. Suddenly there was a loud crash downstairs. Levi sat up, very alert and hunched his whole body over me protectively. I could hear his heartbeat. It was really fast. He was scared to. It sounded like they were in the kitchen turning over tables. Then there was growling, hissing and screaming. Levi jumped up, closed and locked the bedroom door, and then picked me up off the bed and hopped into the wardrobe with me wrapped tight against his chest. The screams, they cut me so deep. Levi was desperately trying to calm me down, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head. I couldn't be calm. That was mum and dad down there, I just knew it. Suddenly the screaming stoped and everything went eerily quiet. We waited for a moment and then Levi put me down and crept out pleading with me to stay put. I was too scared to move anyway. He disappeared downstairs. I waited five minutes, ten. I couldn't wait anymore. I threw the cupboard doors fully open and bolted downstairs, skipping the last three and nearly falling flat on my face. Levi heard me coming and turned to look at me, catching me one handed before I ended up kissing the floor. What I saw was nothing like what I'd expected to see. Nothing was out of place everything was neat and tidy. Tables were straight, chairs pushed in, door locked. I ran into mum and dad's room. It was empty and the bed was neatly made. Levi had a baffled look on his face and neither of us knew what to do or exactly what had happened that night but that was the last time we ever saw our parents. Levi started half crawling, hunched over up the stairs. I followed very slowly. We both got back into his bed and tried to sleep. I couldn't help it I asked "Levi, where's mum and dad?" "I don't know" He said in a soft distant voice, gazing at the wall on the other side of the room, one arm resting lazily over me. I think I asked him one too many times because by about the ten thousandth time he was threatening to punch my lights out. That didn't exactly help me very much. I wriggled out from under his arm and crawled back into my own bed thinking Levi was obviously hormonal. What was it mum had told me about 'that time of month,' or was that just girls? Eventually though we both fell asleep.

Levi was very panicky after that. All doors and windows had to be shut and locked (except for when you were using them) and I wasn't allowed to go out without him. It was so weird. I didn't get it. What had he been so scared of? Had he been keeping something from me? Did he know something I didn't? One day though about a month later Levi started feeling sick and kept having to go to bed. It didn't take long for the fever to set in. Very soon he was convulsing on the bed, chest heaving, breathing hard, sweat running down his forehead, all he could do was roll and moan. I was curled up in my corner, scared and crying. I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to lose him too and then what?

After about a week of this there was a knock at the door. I crawled over the top of Levi's bed and peered out the very small window above it. It was probably the only one that didn't shut or have a lock, not that Levi liked that very much but I did. It had been very claustrophobic in there. There were three massive guys at the door. They were all nicely tanned with big muscles, short, cropped black hair and wearing nothing but three quarter shorts and runners. Levi started mumbling "Let them in" over and over again. I looked down. I'd thought he was asleep. Maybe he was sleep talking, but he'd never done that before and his eyes were open and he was looking at me. His eyes were usually the same deep sparkling blue as mine, but now they were pale and distant, his face tired and worn, damp with sweat. He grabbed my wrist forcing me to look at him. "They can help, please let them in" He said through gritted teeth. I peered back out the window. Should I let them in? Would they really help him? How did he know who they were? It wasn't like he could see them. The biggest guy who was closest to the door looked up at the window, I ducked. Had he seen me? "H... h... how do you?" I stuttered but stopped when I caught the look he was giving me. I climbed off Levi's bed and onto the head of my own, reaching up to unlock the door. I decided to listen to Levi. I had defiantly been crazy. What was I thinking? These guys were ten times my size and Levi couldn't even raise his head off the pillow so he was no help, I was on my own. Sneaking one last glance back at Levi I cautiously tiptoed downstairs and peered around the banister. I pulled a chair over next to the door so I could reach the lock, even with the chair I still had to stretch up to reach it. I was a very tiny five year old, most people thought I was about three or four. I pulled open the lock and lowered myself down off the chair. I reached up and grabbed the door knob in both hands and turned. The door was heavy as it was made out of solid oak. I still managed to open it though; I'd do anything to help my brother. I held the edge of the door, hiding behind it with my head poking out over the side. The guy closest to the door crouched down so he was at eye level with me. He still scared me though. "Nitaya Mason?" He asked me "Yes" I almost whispered. He had a nice smile and that made me feel a little better. "My names Sam Uley and this is Paul" He introduced the bigger of the other two guys. Paul had a very hard face and made me feel uncomfortable again, I backed up a little. "And this is Quill" Quill was the smallest and didn't look quite as threatening as the other two. "Can we see your brother?" Asked Sam "W... w... what are you going to do to him?" "We're going to help him" Replied Paul proudly. I really didn't like that guy and still don't. I slipped even further behind the door. Sam glared at Paul and elbowed him in the stomach, Paul backed off. "Can we?" Asked Quill in a soft almost velvet voice. I just nodded, still hiding behind the door; I pulled it open a little more so they could get in, they were bigger than I'd anticipated. "Stay here with her" Sam ordered Quill and then bounded up the stairs with Paul, taking it three steps at a time and was gone. Wow, they had really long legs. Quill picked up the chair by the door and put it back down at the table. He then came over to me and bobbed down so we were at eye level. He held out a hand for me to shake. I took it shyly and he smiled at me. I wanted a hug and I quite liked Quill so I jumped into his arms. He picked me up, stood up and closed the door. Wait he'd missed something. I started struggling to get down and he put me down carefully, almost like I was breakable or fragile. I grabbed the chair and dragged it over to the door again. Quill sat and watched me silently, curiously, head cocked a little to the left, almost like he was studying me. I clambered back up onto the chair and locked the door. There, that was better. I raised my hands over my head, fingers spread out and body in a star like position. I looked at him proudly, practically beaming. He laughed and came over to spin me around. I let him, then he put me on his hip, put the chair back and I looked down. Wow he was really tall and then I saw them. Ah so that was why mum had always told us not to drag the chairs. There were scratch marks leading from the table to the door "Oops" I pointed to the scratches with one hand and put a finger to my lips with the other. Quill laughed "Doesn't matter" He told me as he tucked my golden-brown hair back behind my ear. He sat down with me on his knee and we talked for a while. I told him about that night mum and dad went missing and about Levi being sick and how scary it had all been. At one point he tipped his head sideways. I'd only ever seen dogs do that. I copied him, turning my head the same way so he looked the right way up. Again he laughed and tipped his head the other way and again I copied. We were both laughing and playing and then I slid off his lap; he caught me in mid-air and set me down gently again. I told him to close his eyes. He did and I ran to hide "Come find me!" I called. He started poking around under the chairs and table and then in the cupboards. I couldn't help it, I giggled and he heard me. I clamped my hands over my mouth and hoped that he wouldn't find me. He got closer and stopped in front of the cupboard I was in. He looked around for a moment and then kept walking. Yes! Wait no, he doubled back and threw open the doors. Dam, he'd found me. He picked me up turned me upside down and spun me round in the middle of the room. That was how Paul found us; me upside down and both of us laughing. Paul sat down on the third step (the one I usually attempted to jump off) and his legs still touched the ground! I could only just climb the one step and had seen Levi jump to second but third and sitting! Quill put me down and I immediately hid behind his legs. Paul was still scary. Quill laughed "He's just a big softy really; you don't need to be scared of him, he won't bite" I wasn't so sure. Sam came down and wacked Paul over the back of the head as he passed. How both boys fit next to each other on our small set of stairs though was just beyond me. "Ow-a" Paul started complaining and rubbed the back of his head, that made me laugh and Quill and Sam smiled at me, then at each other. I didn't mind Sam so much anymore and stood next to Quill, still holding tight to his leg. I only just came up to his hip, well maybe. Sam smiled warmly at me and said "Go see your brother; he's waiting for you" I tried to jump up the stairs like the bigger boys did, but I was just too short and Paul ended up catching me so I didn't fall "Steady on" He said and smiled, trying not to laugh. I stopped and looked at him for a moment. Maybe he wasn't so bad. When I'd finished crawling up the stairs Levi was sitting up. He looked so much better. His eyes were almost back to normal and he was smiling but you could see he was still hurting a little because his face looked tired and worn. He opened his arms to me and I jumped up on the bed and clambered into them. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him and he had a knowing look on his face. I said "Don't do that to me again" "I'm sorry, I won't" He promised me "But there's somewhere we need to go."

I was 16 by this point and we'd been living out in the forest for years. Why? Well Levi was now a werewolf. So were Sam, Paul and Quill as I later found out. I also met Embry, Jarred, Leah, Seth and Jay. They were all really big boys that turned into giant wolves', well apart from Leah, she's the only other girl besides me but she's still a wolf. I wasn't one of them but I was still part of the pack. Levi taught me to hunt, climb trees and run. I got stronger, faster and fell in love with Jay. One night Levi left me for a pack meeting. It would only take a moment or that's what he told me anyway. I said I could look after myself for a moment. Yeah right. He left. It wasn't more than a minute later and I could sense something moving through the trees around me but it was moving too fast for my eyes to keep up with. Just like the wolves, but I knew it wasn't one of them. I felt really scared, no not scared angry. I started sweating and growling. I felt really hot. What was happening? I started getting voices in my head; Levi, Sam, Quill, Jay. They were all telling me it was going to be ok, they were coming. I collapsed. A figure loomed over me, tall and dark. I couldn't make out anything apart from the fact that he was a guy. He hunched down over me and put his head down near my neck. Vampire, my whole body was screaming at me. He went to bite me and just as his teeth grazed my neck Levi knocked him off. Growling, no it was more like screaming at him. The whole pack was there, suddenly ripping the vampire apart. I had enough energy in me to see that. Sam and Jay were the only ones as humans and came running over to me. The vampire had got me but only a little of the venom was in my system. That was probably the most painful thing I've ever been through and probably ever will because now I wasn't just turning into a wolf but a vampire as well! That was how I met Carlisle. Seth ran off to get him and brought him and Edward back to help me. The last thing I remember was people running and yelling, then someone picked me up and I blacked out.

I woke up at the Cullen's with Levi holding one hand and Jay the other. Everything looked so different, kind of clearer. Both the boys had clearly been crying and I was instantly wrapped into a two way hug. Jay kissed me gently, leaving his face on mine, eyes closed taking in my new scent. The Cullen's were all introduced to me Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Renesmee, they became my 'vampire' family and the pack was my 'wolf' family. My bright red eyes took a bit of getting used to but they weren't too bad, they had a bit of a bluish tint and I still had nicely tanned skin. I had to learn to control both my instincts. The wolf one was telling me to protect and the vampire telling me to kill. Needless to say it wasn't easy at first and still isn't, probably never will be either. Carlisle studied me and I learnt that I was the first he'd ever encountered of my kind. Nice to know isn't it. It was ok living between the wolves and vampires because eating habits were similar. The vampires only ate animals so hunting was very similar too. It just made things a little easier.

I'd only been like this for around a year when another vampire clan from Vienna came to warn us that an enemy clan were on their way. We met them in the field Alice predicted, Alice can see things before they happen but her visions change depending on peoples choices. The wolves and the vampires were all there (I went wolf). That was when I made my worst mistake. I thought I could take down a lone vampire, who I later found out was Isora. She was stronger than me though and as I jumped onto her she got her arms around me and went to crush me. Jay jumped in to protect me and she got her arms around him and crushed him instead. We both fell straight into human form. I wasn't too bad but Jay was already half dead. She'd crushed his rib cage, for me it'd only been a rib or two. I knelt down next to him crying, partly because of my ribs but mostly because I thought I was going to lose him. He was having a lot of trouble breathing. I kissed his forehead and whispered to him in Quileute 'que quowle' (which means I love you) over and over again. He managed to grab my wrist the same way Levi did when I was little and that brought back bad memories but with it a little bit of hope, maybe if Levi got through it Jay could to. I highly doubted it though. He managed to mumble 'que quowle Nazy' and my heart sank. Vivian (one of the vampires form Vienna) had a really special gift. She said that she could take Jay back in time, but I'd still be how I am now and so would everyone else. It would save Jay but he'd have to go back to when he was human. I could handle that. So that's what she did and that's who Jake is. Jake is Jay. I only called him Jay so I wouldn't confuse you. Jay is just the voice of Jake in my head. He's never really been there. Jake's going to change soon though, he's going to 'go wolf' as we call it. He doesn't know because we haven't told him. I'm really worried about him now though, he wasn't meant to see any of the pack. Vivian said it might stimulate something in his memory. He must never remember what he was until he was a wolf again. It could over stimulate his brain and that will almost defiantly kill him. This is what Isora obviously wants. She thinks that if Jake sees me in action it will bring back his memory. I sure hope not.

I snap out of my reverie and Quill can see I'm distressed. He picks me up and puts an arm around my shoulders, reminding me Jay isn't really there and I wonder how stupid I must sound to everyone when I start talking to myself and thinking it's Jay. Quill calms me down a little though; he's like another brother to me. Paul picks Jake up "We've gotta get him to Carlisle" He says "Why" I ask, feeling my stomach flip again "To patch him up, it feels weird to carry him like this though. I guess I'm still so used to having him run to the left of me." Paul laughs, that's pack humour for you. We have an order; Sam, Paul, Jake, me, Embry, Quill, Jarred, Levi, Leah and Seth bringing up the rear (Jake being on the left of Paul and Sam as we run in a triangle). Paul runs off by himself and the rest of us go wolf. I find things easier when I'm a wolf, none of this wanting to eat people business. I'm still nowhere near as big as the boys, maybe half their size if I was lucky but still bigger than your average wolf. My coat's a soft light brown and white and I've got a white face with brown from my eyes up, my eyes are a sparkling deep blue (apparently). We jump into formation with Sam at the head and sprint off down the hill, fly over the fence and off into the distance. I love the feeling of running, especially this fast, the wind rushing through your fur. It feels like flying. I'm the fastest by far and can even beat Edward; whose gift is to run, well almost beat him, maybe not every time. My 'vampire' gift is telepathy which they say was probably stimulated from the wolf telepathy, in wolf form we can communicate with our thoughts, we're all linked and nothing goes unheard which is a little annoying at times because you can't always control your thoughts. Edward's also got telepathy too but he can only read thoughts. I can read them, give them, chat via them, block them and muddle them up and let people into my brain, pretty cool huh? Well at least I seem to think so.

I cut everyone out of my thoughts as I start worrying about Jake I wonder where he and Paul are. I start searching for Pauls signal, everyone's brain is a little different making it easier to find people I'm familiar with and Paul can't be far off. I find him and look through his eyes. He's about 3km to the right of us and has stopped at an old abandoned mine. What the hell is he doing!? It's not like he has to stop and catch his breath or Jake's gotten too heavy for him. I want to look through Jake's eyes but I know I can't do that because he'll pick up my brain waves and it'll trigger his memory. I don't want to do that. I let everyone back into my thoughts except Sam and let them know that I'm going to see Paul. Sam wouldn't approve of this plan and make me stay. "You shouldn't" I can hear from Seth "Be careful" from Quill and a smart "This should be funny" from Embry. Good thing I blocked Sam out completely. I slow up and pull to a stop, crouching low so I'm less noticeable as the others fly over my head. Then I straighten up and take off towards the old mine.

I dart through the trees, fly over bushes and rocks and can finally see the mine. I stalk in quietly being careful to stay hidden till I can see Jake. I spot him lying curled up on a rock with Paul nowhere in sight. I growl involuntarily and Jake hears me. I lay low, ears flat, tail curled around me. Jake sits up and looks around him, a scared look on his face and it almost breaks my heart. I want to see inside his brain but I've got to control that, I'll be far too easy for him to pick up. I connect up with Paul and start yelling at him "Why did you just leave him out here and where the hell are you?" "Come in here and I'll tell you" Paul snaps back at me quickly. Jake put's his head back down on his arms and I flash past into the mine looking back over my shoulder to see if he'd noticed. He hadn't. I go in deeper and eventually find Paul down one of the lighted shafts. I spring up on him growling and bearing my teeth. He shrinks back; even though I'm the smallest he knows I'm the more dominating one "Give me a very good reason not to rip you apart!" Yes ok I am a little angry "He's been mumbling the whole way here in Quileute and it was scaring me" Paul replies meekly. I cock my head to the side and raise an eyebrow "So that's the best reason you could come up with and you just leave him out there in broad daylight, bleeding! You're such an idiot Paul! You do realise Isora wants to get to him before the change happens don't you?" Then I pick up the scent and shrink back. Isora's down here. Paul looks at me and one eyebrow rose "I was waiting for that" he said "Sorry" I hang my head. "I only left him up there because I was chasing her down here" Paul explains "Oh and you didn't think she'd have others with her?" I ask. Now it's Paul's turn to hang his head "No" he says. "Right well if it's ok with you I'm going to go back up there and..." I freeze as a cold chill starts running down my spine. Paul's just staring at me wide eyed, Jake's screaming, its ear splitting, heart breaking and soul destroying to hear the one you love so much scream with such intensity. We start scrambling over the top of each other back up through the small, dark passage until we get outside. I come out in front but not by much. Jake's ok, kind of, at least it's not a vampire. He's changing, convulsing, a phase I've seen one too many times, I'm just grateful the rock's big enough to hold all of him. A long low growl makes me jump. Sam, oops I'd forgotten all about him, he's been in my head the whole time and just stayed quiet, listening. "Nitaya..." he almost croons at me "Why did you run off?" I can hear Embry laughing, Seth sighing, Leah taking the mickey out of me but Quill had an understanding tone "We're on our way" he encourages me. Sam snaps at Quill and he lowers his ears "Don't encourage her" snarls Sam. Quill now seems apologetic; it's easy to pick up feelings and movements through the brain. They finally show up and we all huddle around Jake in human form. "Come with me" says Sam, I follow and he leads me into the bushes. "Nazy" he mumbles my name "Never in my life have I ever met anyone as strong willed as you" I look at the ground, hands in my short pockets. We carry clothes with us strapped to our ankles because your clothes rip when you go wolf and it's not like when you go back to being human you're wearing anything. I've lost a lot of clothes that way, temper flares and the wolf comes out. Sam sighs "What am I going to do with you?" he asks himself shaking his head. It's meant to be rhetorical but I have a smart answer anyway. "You could just let me go and I'll learn the hard way" I look up and Sam's almost laughing "We both know you wouldn't survive more than a day on your own" I let out a little laugh myself and Sam opens his arms to me. I walk into them and rest my head on his chest. Sam's the closest thing I've had to a father for ages and it feels good to have that type of authority around. "You're not mad at me?" I ask "Now Nazy I know how hard this has been for you what with what happened to Jake and all but you've become so reckless and I just don't wanna see you get hurt" Sam says "You're crucial to the pack" I put my head back and look up at him "How?" "Well one; you're really strong and fast and two; every member of the pack is a valued one no matter how small they are" I pull away and back hand him across the chest as he laughs at his own 'little' joke "Come on we shouldn't leave the rest of the pack alone for much longer. They can get into a lot of trouble left to their own devices sometimes, come on" Sam leads me back out into the open.

We get back out and Jake's gone quiet. "We'll have to stay the night" Sam says "We can't carry him anywhere in this state, we might end up dropping him if he convulses again" "We should have watch dogs if you get what I mean" Says Jarred with a shrug. "I'll do it" I say "It's not like I'm gonna be getting much sleep" and brush the back of my hand over Jake's cheek. "Alright" Says Sam "Wake me up if you get tired and I'll take over k?" "K" I reply. "Paul, Embry, Quill go see what you can find for food. Levi, Leah, Seth, you three come with me and we'll scout the place. Jarred you stay here with Naz and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble" Orders Sam "Good as done" Says Jarred and the rest of them go their own separate ways, forming into wolves when they get into the trees. I sigh and sit down on the rock next to Jake, looking at him longingly. Jarred sits down next to me "He'll be alright you know" He assures me "He's one tough guy" I smile "Yeah I know but he still worries me" "That's because of what he means to you, not because of what you know he's really capable of right?" "I guess" I say still looking at Jake "Come here" Jarred wraps me in his arms and sighs "Do you remember when we first met and you were only about yay high?" He indicates the height I had supposedly been by putting his hand just above knee level "Was I really that short?" I ask raising an eyebrow in an attempt to say that I didn't ever remember being that small "Yes you most definitely were and do you remember being introduced to us all? Now that I must say was funny" "I was only five, what do you expect?" "You clung to Quill's leg like some sort of leech! Please tell me you remember that?" "Yes I do actually, my memory's not that bad you know" "You were so cute and you had such a baby voice and now look at you, all grown up, strong, fast and if I might add quite sexy" "Thanks Jarred, much appreciated" I say with a hint of sarcasm "Welcome" He replies without returning any sarcasm at all "So what do you like better; wolf or vampire?" Jarred asks looking genuinely interested "What you mean like lifestyle or..." I trail off "Well I guess I mean what's more natural like you must be biased one way or another" "I like wolf cause it's less messy if you get what I mean?" Jarred cringes "But I like vampire too just because... I don't really have a reason, I just do" "Fair enough" Jarred says "Although I must say when your more wolf then vampire you don't scare me quite as much" "I scare you do I?" I say as I drop into a crouch at his feet and let myself be taken over by the vampire inside me, my eyes go redder and I become lighter on my feet. Jarred jumps back "Shoot don't do that" He shivers as I pounce lightly up onto the rock beside him, running my fingers along his shoulders to his neck just as a tease "I think I just worked out what I like about being vampire" I say as I feel the wolf set back in "Yes well I'm glad you think it's funny" Jarred shivers again and pulls his top tighter around his neck "Hey did you wanna find out where the others are? It's starting to get dark" "Think that's ever stopped them?" I retort. I find Sam's brain and find out that they've nearly finished their round and should be back within half an hour. Talking to people's brains is like when people talk to those ear piece phones only I don't actually have to say anything. I latch to Quill but they're in the middle of a chase so I leave them but guess they'll be another forty minutes to an hour. I let Jarred know the times and he just shrugs "I'll go start gathering firewood" He announces as he stands up stretching "You be good" He says "You think I'd be stupid enough to leave him?" I say as I point to Jake and deliberately let Paul into my brain for a second. The only answer I get is a long, low growl which I quickly cut short "No not really" Jarred says completely oblivious to what I'd just done to Paul and walks off into the trees, leaving me alone with Jake and my wild thoughts.

By the time the others get back it's almost dark. Sam's lot get back first saying the place is secure, then Jarred with armfuls of firewood and last but not least Quill's group with not very much food "It's all we could find" Quill explains as he comes to join us around the fire, having changed back to human like the rest of us "That's ok, you did your best" Sam says "And there's not much food around here by the looks of it" "Looks like we'll all end up vegetarians if we have to stay here for long" Embry jokes and we all laugh.

After we'd all eaten our fair share we go wolf and everyone except me goes to sleep. Levi comes over before he does though and says goodnight, then he joins the rest behind the windbreak of rocks. I sit out in the cold, night air with the wind ruffling up my fur. It's nice but does start to get a bit too cold after a while. Suddenly I'm very alert to something walking my way. I'm too tired to be bothered to check brain signals so I just crouched low instead and wait. It's only Edward. I get up and shake off my coat "Hey Naz" Edward says as he strokes my head "Go human for me, I'd like to talk" I do as asked and we sit down on one of the many rocks "What's wrong?" I ask "Does something have to be wrong for me to see my sister?" "No but it does for you to come out this far, what is it?" "You've got some hard times ahead Naz, just because Jake's almost finished turning doesn't mean things get any easier" "Never said they did" I reply "Has Alice seen something that's upset you?" I inquire "Well yes and no, she saw Jake change because I had her keep a close eye on you" "Edward!" He holds up a hand to stop me "Let me finish. She also saw you run off and get caught by someone but we don't know who. That's why I'm here. No matter what happens, stay with the pack, do you understand me? Someone's after you but we don't know who." "Isora's after Jake" I state like it's the most obvious thing in the world "No it's not her and they had their mind set on you" He says as he takes my face in his hand "I worry about you" He says. I reach up and take his hand away from my face holding it in my own hand "Thanks bro" "No problem" "You staying?" I ask "Can't, gotta get back to Bella, you know what she's like. She'll freak out when she finds me gone" "You didn't tell her?!" I ask appalled "No so I should get going" He sighs "I'll wake up Sam for you. You look so tired" "I feel tired" I admit. I stand up and Edward pulls me into a tight hug before telling me to be careful and going to wake up Sam. I drag my tired legs over to Jake and huddle down on the rock next to him letting the darkness take over.

I can feel the light burning the back of my eyes as I try to slowly blink them open. I roll onto my side groaning as I search for Jake. Where's he gone? I sit up really quickly and make myself dizzy in the process. I'm sure I fell asleep next to him. Embry's up poking at the remains of last night's fire "Morning" he says. I give him a tired wave "Where'd Jake go?" I ask "Oh he's just chatting to Sam" "So it's done then?" "Yep, he'll be jumping boulders with you before you can say..." "What'd I miss?" "Jake!" I exclaim excitedly as I run into his arms. He picks me up and spins me round before putting me down and burying his face in my hair. Embry smiles warmly at me and goes back to poking burnt wood with his stick "So how does it feel to be back?" I ask Jake hoping that he remembers what had happened "Yeah pretty good actually. I'll have to thank Vivian next time I get the chance" "I was so worried about you" he takes my face in his hand "Well you don't have to worry anymore. It's done. The change is over and I promise that won't happen again. Though to be fair I was saving your ass" I start to giggle but he cuts it short. I'd almost forgotten how different kissing wolf Jake was. I had become so used to the smaller, gangly boy and his still strong yet almost sloppy kisses. This is strong; I can feel every muscle in his body contract as he pulls me closer. His jaw line's broader as are his shoulders. My body curves itself into his as he bends down further. Then I hear a wolf whistle and don't have to look up to know that in was Paul who'd done it "Congrats man, I've never seen anyone change twice" Paul calls out as Jake straightens up and salutes him, leaving one arm protectively around me "Feels good to be back huh?" says Paul "Always does" replies Jake "She's a dam good kisser" Paul teases and Jake's off chasing him in seconds. All I can do is laugh. Sam comes out of the trees and smiles at me "He'll be fine" he says pointing to Jake who now has Paul in a headlock "I was joking! I was joking!" Paul keeps screaming "Naz get your psycho boyfriend off me!" I laugh "I'd better go help before he kills him" Sam laughs too "Good luck!" and I walk off towards the two boys "Come on you don't really think I'd let that thing kiss me do you?" I ask gesturing at Paul. Jake drops him "No but it's an excuse to bash him" "Dam right it is" says Paul getting up and rubbing the back of his neck "I'd almost forgotten just how strong you were" "Need another reminder?" "No I remember now, thanks" "Welcome" Jake says and we all laugh "All right guys let's head back to the Res. I'm sure they're starting to miss us by now" calls Sam "Come on gorgeous" Jake says grabbing my hand and dragging me over to Sam. We change and jump into line. It feels good to have Jake back in front of me and I shove him in the side with my head. He tips sideways and looks back at me as if to say 'Wanna play huh?' I crouch playfully and wiggle my backside in the air 'Bring it on' "All right you guys, let's go" says Sam and we all race off up the hill.

Once we get back to the Res, we stop and Sam dismisses us 'Come' Jake says to me and we trot off to his house. We'd both ripped our clothes back at the mine so we have no clothes on our legs. He jumps in through his bedroom window and changes, throwing on his shorts. I jump in after him as he digs out my spare clothes that I keep at his before turning to look out the window so I can change and put them on "That's better" he sighs looking back at me. He comes over wrapping his arms around me from behind, burying his face in the crease of my neck and kissing down my shoulders. He grabs my shoestring strap between his teeth and gently guides it down off my shoulder. I reach back above me and grab the back of his neck, playing with the ends of his hair as he continues to kiss me "Jake?" "Mmmm?" he replies, his voice muffled in my neck "When you were human did you have any idea that you were once something else or had you forgotten entirely?" he brings his head up and I can feel his eyes on me "I knew something had happened or changed and it was always pulling on the edges of my memory but I couldn't work out what it was I had been" "What about when you saw me? Do you or did you remember what we used to do?" "When I saw you I was amazed and I didn't remember but now I do" he says burying his face back into my neck "No more talking" he almost groans and forces my head sideways so he has better access to my neck. I sigh; I'll talk to him later. His hands run up just under my top and start moving over my bare skin. I can feel his heart beat quicken, his breaths coming out short, sharp and fast. I flip myself around to face him and start kissing him back. He spins us around and pins me against the wall, his whole body crushing into mine as he kisses me fiercely. His hands run up my back, pulling up my top but I don't care; my own hands are sliding all over him. Across his back, shoulders, chest. He lets my mouth go and goes back to my neck, his body still rolling up against mine. I twist my fingers into his hair and bury my own face in his neck just as his body goes still "I love you" he whispers breathlessly and I can feel his teeth brush against my ear. I'm too out of breath to answer verbally but I'm sure my brain signals are enough to answer that one. He drops his head back onto my shoulder breathing fast. I dig my face further into the crease of his neck. Letting me do this is like the ultimate show of trust. What with me being partly vampire and all. We stay like this for a while, not moving just letting our heart rates slow back down. Once he calms down he puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes back, looking down. I keep my head down too until he closed his mouth on mine and kiss' me once more, gently. He holds my face in his hand "Tay" he starts looking me dead in the eye "I'm sorry. I know this past year hasn't been easy on you" "Shhhh" I put a finger to his lips and then trace the line of them "It wasn't your fault. If anything it was mine. I should've been smart enough to see that she could take me" "Not many people can take you though. You weren't to know that she could" he says taking my hand away from his face and curling it into a fist, kissing the knuckles "Yes well technically you should've died right? Just be grateful that you're here at all" he smiles and kisses me once more "Come on, let's go see your lot."

"Hey, she's home!" Emmett yells excitedly when he finally answers the door. He wraps me in a bear hug and spins me round over and over again until I feel like throwing up "Taya" calls Renesmee, running at me from the kitchen and jumping into my arms. I give her a big hug and put her down just as the rest of the family comes in. Jake wraps his arms loosely around my waist "Nitaya, good to see you're still in one piece and you too Jacob, good that you've finally changed back" says Carlisle "Maybe she'll finally stop whinging now you're back" says Rosalie as she leans against the door frame. Everyone turns to look at her "What?" she says exasperated and walks out. Jasper makes a diving motion with his arm and whistles, making a crashing noise when his hands meet at the bottom. We all laugh "I'd better go check on her" says Emmett and goes bounding off after his girlfriend. Did I mention we're all adopted and kind of paired up? Carlisle and Esme are married and the rest of us are all adopted vampires that Carlisle has saved or we've become one because of him. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward married Bella (who isn't adopted) and they had Renesmee. Me? I settled for Jake. Alice is watching me carefully from across the room 'What?' I ask her mentally. She looks away and crosses her arms on Jasper's shoulder. I search her thoughts; looking for the one Edward was so worried about. It's me and I'm running blindly through the forest. A dark figure jumps out and then the memory ends. Edward looks up at me. He knows what I just saw. Me, Edward and Alice just look at each other for a while "Is there something I missed?" Carlisle says, looking between us "Ask her" Edward says, giving me a hard stare. I look down "I'm not sure" I say.

After I finish flirting with Jake and he leaves, I bound up the stairs to Edward's room "Knock, knock" I say "Edward, you alone?" "Yeah, I'm here. Come on in" "Where's Bella and Resie?" "At home" "Oh, cool" Edward and Bella have their own little wooden cottage in the forest nearby "Mind if we talk?" I say. He shuffles over and pats the spot next to him on the bed "What's wrong? You look troubled" He asks, his voice loaded with concern "That wasn't me in the vision" I say "Yes it was. It was clearly you. I'd know that with my eyes shut, what do you mean it wasn't you?" "I mean it wasn't like me. I don't just run around blindly, even when I'm in vampire high on the scent of blood mode" He laughs "Very funny. I don't know why you were running like you were either and that's what scares me the most. I can't lose my gorgeous little sister to some idiot" He playfully wrestles with me for a while until we end up falling on the floor laughing. He ruffles up my hair and gently pushes me off him "I've gotta get back to Bella" He says, standing up and brushing himself off "Love ya" He walks over to the door "Bye" I reply following him with my eyes. He stops and looks back and me, giving me a warm smile before turning and walking out the door, leaving me alone in his room.

I walk out onto Edward's balcony and rest my arms on the rail, staring out into the thick mass of trees, thinking about what I'd seen in Alice's vision. I hadn't made any decision to run anywhere in that condition so it was definitely someone else making the decisions for me. How where they planning on making me do that? I'd looked really upset. Also I recognized that figure; tall, dark and male. Sound familiar? Because it's bringing back bad memories for me. Memories that I'd tried so hard to push into the recesses of my mind. I look down at my hands; long, delicate fingers, sharp pointed nails, tiny yet insanely strong hands. I want to kill the guy who did this to me; although in saying that it is a bonus to not get the bulk of the wolf. I sigh and swing myself up onto the ledge, balancing on my toes before straightening and letting myself fall forward, catching the trunk of the closest tree and scrambling up it. I need to run.

It's getting dark by the time I make it down to the Res. I knock on Jake's door and Billy answers "Nitaya, what can I do for you?" He says, rolling his wheelchair into the doorway (Billy Black's Jake's dad) "Jake in?" I ask a little breathless; though I don't feel puffed "No he went out. You ok you look a little nervous?" "I'm fine. Do you know where he went? He said to come over" That was a lie "Well I don't know details but he found a note under the front door when he got home and turned really pale as he read it. Next thing I know he's scrunching it into his pocket and bolting out the door" If it were possible for me to go pale I would have. Something wasn't right and we both know it "I'll find him Billy" I say as I turn to leave, Billy grabs my arm "Be careful, something's going on here and it doesn't sit right with me" "I'll be ok" I reassure him, but I can sense a storm coming as I turn and jog down the path back out into the trees phasing into a wolf as I go.

I'd basically done a lap of the globe by the time I padded back to the Cullen's house and hadn't even picked up Jake's brain signal. Sam's on the front porch having an intense conversation with Carlisle so I turn into the trees and jump back onto Edward's balcony, checking he's not in. I was so flustered when I'd changed that I'd ripped my clothes and now have nothing to wear. Edwards not in so I go back to my more human form and run over to lock the door. I need something simple just till I get to my room so I pull out a pair of trackies and a t-shirt that are both far too big for me and tiptoe down the hall towards my room. I'm caught "Naz" says Sam just as I reach the top of the staircase in the middle of the hallway. If you stand right at the top of the stairs with the front door open you can walk in a straight line outside and all the way down the drive, seriously "Yeah?" I say more confidently then I feel "Come here a second will you" It's an order not a request so I walk bouncily down the stairs and lean up against the doorframe next to Carlisle "Where have you and Jake been?" Asks Sam with more accusation in his voice then needed "Me and JAKE haven't been anywhere" I say, making huge emphasis on my boyfriend's name "I went over to see him and Billy said he'd run off looking pale after receiving a note. Naturally I ran off looking for him" "With no luck it seems" Says Sam "Aren't they Edward's clothes?" Inquires Carlisle "Yeah, his balcony was easiest to get to" Silence "My clothes ripped" I confirmed "Right well this is a matter of the wolf, not the vampire. Now that Nitaya's home safe I must attend to my work. Sam" Carlisle tips his head and walks off towards the study "We need to talk, now" Says Sam "Bra first talk later" I say and quickly bound back up the stairs to my room at the end of the hall before Sam can stop me.

"So what were you and Carlisle talking about?" I ask as Sam and I make the reasonably lengthy walk down to the Res "You of course. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to talk to that old fashioned blood sucking leech" He replies coldly "You make me sound like a burden. I was only gone three days" "Exactly, three days. I lose my two best pack members for three days the night we get back and can't find either? Doesn't look good on my leadership" He sighs "Ok enough with the leadership stuff, talk to me. What happened?" "Well..." I take a deep breath "I'll start from the beginning" I told Sam how Edward came the night Jake changed, what I'd seen in Alice's vision, what Billy had said and how Jake seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth "It took you three days to circle the globe once?" Sam says teasingly when I'd finished "I didn't just run it. I was searching. You know taking my time in places where his scent was strongest, not racing laps" I retort "I'm only messing" Sam laughs "But this isn't like Jake at all, you're right. There's defiantly a storm coming"

I've sat in wolf form undercover of the tree line just outside Jake's house every night for the past three nights. Tonight's my fourth. I'm worrying like crazy. I haven't eaten because I can't hunt during the day and won't leave his house at night so I'm starved. I hear the crunch of gravel and see Jake jogging up the path towards his front door. Good. I go into human form and put my clothes on before running full pelt at his house, diving through his bedroom window and landing safely with a forward roll on his bed. Seconds later he walks in the door and flicks on the light. His face changes to worry and absolute horror when he sees me on his bed, leaning back against the meter long open window "Nitaya" He gulps and turns away, pretending to look for something in his draws. I walk right up to him and spin him around to face me, pinning him back against the chest of draws "Where the hell have you been!?" I say a little more harshly then I'd meant to "Nowhere really" He says stupidly "Just around, you know" He shrugs "Around! Around! I circled the globe for three days looking for you and all you can say is around! You owe me more than that" I say and shake him hard. I hate doing this to him but sometimes it's just necessary. His face changes again, this time to pain "Taya, I wish I could but..." He grabs my upper arms and pushes me back hard against the wall on the other side of the room. One hand on my waist, the other elbow on the wall next to my ear "But what?" I ask more quietly. He's starting to look like he's going to cry. Jake never cry's, like never, never in all the time we've known each other have I ever seen him cry, including when he almost died. He takes his hand off my waist and looks like he's trying to hold his chest together with it "What was on the note Jake?" He looks me straight in the eye for the first time that night "You know about that?" "No-duh I spoke to Billy right after you left" My attempt at humour doesn't seem to be working very well tonight, that much is clear. I want to hug him and kiss him and let him know that everything's going to be alright but I can't. Not yet "The note... It was... UGH!" He screams and slams his fist into the wall next to my ear before collapsing onto his bed, burying his face in his hands. I'm stunned, amazed and scared by this sudden outburst. I swallow my pride and sit down on the bed behind him, letting my arms hang down over his shoulders like a neck chain "It's alright babe, whatever was on that note can't be that bad can it?" I croon burying my face in his neck "You weren't the one receiving the dammed thing" he utters and relaxes back into me "No but it's obviously upset you" I say now more relaxed with him "How'd you guess?" His tone's filled with sarcasm "Well you never use my full name for starters, you punched the wall and your facial expression is appalling, try looking in the mirror" He manages a smirk at that "Nah I might break it" he turns to face me and grabs my waist, looking me straight in the eye again "Tay if I could tell you believe me I would but..." "Shhhh" I place my finger on his lips "If you can't tell me yet then alright, that's up to you. I'm sorry" I say locking my arms around his neck and curling my fingers through his hair "So am I" He groans and pulls me into him, kissing me like it was the last time we ever would "Stay" He breathes into my mouth before looking into my eyes "Please. Just one night" I lie down on his bed and smile up at him. A relieved look crosses his face and he lies curled around me and we both fall asleep.

I wake up and roll over "Morning Jake. Jake?" He's gone. I sit up and rub my tired eyes. On the bedside table is a tray with some toast and orange juice but that's not what catches my attention. Tucked neatly under the plate almost out of sight is a note that reads:  
>'I'm sorry, meet me tomorrow night in the mountains where the snow leopards are. Bring no one, tell no one. Btw you looked hungry'<br>Ok so it's not what I expected to wake up to but at least I know where he's gone, the question is. Why? Why would he want to meet me in South Asia? I tuck the note into my pocket and jump nimbly out of his window, leaving the food and everything else behind me. I need to hunt first if I'm going to make it to Asia. I need more than just toast. I run into the forest and track down some deer 'Sorry about this' I whisper to the deer before I crouch low and let the vampire take over.

Alright, so I'm in the mountains of Southern Asia and there are snow leopards everywhere. I look up and at the top of one of the peaks is Jake. I can only make out his silhouette but I know that's him "You're human?" he asks me mentally "Yes" "Good, block my brain signal and come up here. Please we need to talk" It's a funny request but I have to respect his privacy. I climb easily up the mountain and reach him in minutes "Hey" I say, cheerily. His face looks like ice and I instantly feel my smile blowing away with the wind. He's fidgeting with his hands and can't stand still. He's nervous; something is very wrong "Nitaya. We can't be together anymore" I stare at him open-mouthed "I'm sorry" he says. He hasn't looked at me once since I got here. His eyes are trained down at a patch of snow on the ground "What?" I stutter over the word "But we imprinted!" Imprinting is like falling in love only when it happens there's no going back, usually "No that was just you" He says, still not looking at me. I don't believe this "But that's not possible. Both have to imprint or it doesn't work. You said so yourself" "I know" he says looking up at me "I was wrong" His face has so much pain on it that I don't believe a word of what he's saying "Jake" I start moving towards him but he jumps back "Don't touch me!" He yells. I feel sick and start panting "Jake. Please. Don't do this. This is not what you want. I don't need brain signals to know that" "That's where you're wrong. I nearly died for you. Now I wish I'd never stepped in" I'd heard enough. I bend double and scream so hard that the cliff behind Jake cracks and rocks start bouncing down it. Jake looks so scared and I look him dead in the eye before sprinting off down the cliff face, blinded by my own emotions.

I make it back to the forest in Forks and collapse into a heap in the dirt. Jake's words are chasing each other through my brain 'I wish I'd never stepped in' 'Don't touch me!' He may as well have said I wish you were dead. The way he acted last night, coupled with the note and now this. There has to be some connection. I get up like I've just been shot in the chest. That's how I feel anyway and take off running through the trees. A figure jumps out in front of me, tall, dark and male. I gasp "You" "Yes" he says with a voice like a snake "Me" His arm lashes out and knocks me to the ground. He holds his hands behind his back and paces slow, tight circles around me. Laughing "Oh dear, look what the cat dragged in" he says coming down, right in my face. His breath smells like death itself and I'm struggling to breath. I don't need to breath but habits are hard things to get rid of "Obviously I'm the cat" he says matter-of-factly. His hand strikes out like a cobra and latches onto my throat "You're just so predictable" "You wrote the note" I accuse him "Oh such a smart girl. Yes, of course I did" he says releasing me roughly "What did you write?" "Oh you know; threats to kill you, that kinda thing. I told him that if he didn't break up with you by today and then disappear for a week, I'd kill you" "And if he did?" "Then I wouldn't harm you" "Why? What do you gain out of this?" "You're weak when separated. I know how strong the bond of imprinting is. I've seen it. My sister witnessed it first hand when he jumped in to save you" "Isora!?" I exclaim "Yes, small world isn't it. No more questions" he says and knocks my lights out.

At the end of his week Jake comes back to the Res feeling shattered, he's an absolute wreck. Nitaya is the only thing he can think about. He phases into a wolf and runs full speed to the Cullen's house to check if she's alright. At the tree line he goes back to his human form the bolts up to the door, knocking fiercely "Jacob" Jasper opens the door "Where's Nitaya?" "I could to ask you the same question" Jasper says. Jake pushes past Jasper and bounds up the stairs. He opens her bedroom door. It's empty "Where is she!?" Jake cries, storming back down the stairs to eye up Jasper "Whoa dude, she left a note saying that you two were going off tracking for the week. Sam got the same note. Come through here" Jasper led Jake through the house and into the kitchen which was basically under the stairs. The whole Cullen family was in there and stopped talking the instant Jake walked in "The notes on the table. Check it, it's her handwriting" "Defiantly" Says Jake "What's happened?" Carlisle asks "Jacob. What's wrong?" "Has anyone seen Tay in the past week?" Jake starts to feel a little woozy. He staggers back and Emmett catches him "Whoa, sit down big guy. I swear if anything's happened to my sister. I will kill you" "Emmett. That's enough. You know Jake would never hurt Nitaya" says Carlisle "You have far too much faith in me" says Jake, shaking "I hurt her, worse than I thought I ever could... I broke up with her last week" The whole room goes deadly quiet. The only one even breathing is Jake "And no one's seen her since" Says Jasper. Edward's just staring at Jacob. Understanding starting to show on his face "Consider yourself dead" growls Emmett and raises a hand to lunge at Jake "Stop!" commands Edward "It's not his fault" "Enlighten me" Emmett growls again "The note Jake got was a death note. If he didn't break up with her then whoever wrote it was going to kill her but, why?" Emmett drops his hand "My vision" says Alice "What vision?" Jake stands up "Running blindly, there's only one person who could make her do that" she finishes. Everyone looks at Edward "We need to find her. Now" says Jasper as everyone starts moving around the room in a frenzy "She could already be dead" Rosalie inputs "Oh that's charming Rosie, beautiful thank you" spits Emmett "No the note said he wouldn't harm her" says Jacob "Yeah he won't but what's to stop him from giving her to someone who will" Emmett says and makes for the door "Wait. I have a plan."

I wake up in pitch black darkness. My hands are tied to a metal pole behind me with steel chains. Usually I could break them, but I have no strength. I haven't eaten since I'd set off for Asia and now. I'm an absolute and utter mess "Ah, sleeping Beauty finally awakes" "Who are you" I yell into the darkness "Oh sorry, of course you still don't know, my name's Derik" "What do you want with me?" A lamp comes on and I can see him clearly now, Derik. He's got a long face and looks like he was mid 20s when he was bitten. His long greasy black hair falls over his face and he looks pure evil crouched in front of me "You are a disgrace" he says "Excuse me?" I ask stunned as he walks over to crouch in front of me "The vampires and the werewolves are natural enemies and have been for centuries. Then you come along, you half breed and start bringing them together, getting them to mingle and messing up the natural order of things. Vampires and wolves were put on this earth to kill each other, not breed with each other" "Well lucky for you me being the way I am also means I have the infertility of a vampire and I'm so sorry if it puts you out but I can't help being what I am any more then you can" I say leaning forward and getting right in his face "And how many trails did you have to figure that one out? You could be so strong but instead you're running around playing puppies with little boys" he taunts "You can't help what you and are I know that" "You made me what I am" I cut him off with venom in my voice "All I need to do is get rid of the middleman and then all this unnatural behaviour will stop. The only thing is I can't harm you. But that doesn't stop others though does it?" he gets up and walks over to the door, turning to give me a fanged smile before turning off the lights and leaving the room yelling "Issy! Get the boys please!" I groan and wack my head hard against the pole, rattling my chains. All this because of what I am? It all makes sense now, why Isora wanted to kill Jake. She knows he's too strong for her now and so am I, or I was. I have no energy and dying seems like a good thing right now. Knowing that Jake was forced into this only makes me feel worse. I knew he didn't want this and I was right but knowing that he's probably in more pain right now then I am is only making me feel sick. I start to cry. The door opens slightly and a figure comes into the room. He's a small guy but that's all I see of him before the door shuts again, throwing us both into darkness "This is wrong, this is wrong, this is so wrong" he mutters to himself over and over again. He comes behind me and grabs my hands. I gasp "Quite" he says. He sounds scared. He puts and giant, heavy padlock and one hand and a key in my other "Use it when the time is right. By the way my best friend is a werewolf thanks to you" he moves back over to the door and opens it slightly. He looks back at me with terror in his eyes and leaves. Did I really have that much of an impact on the world?

"So that's the plan" says Edward; everyone stares at him with raised eyebrows and unconvinced expressions. Jake clears his throat "So basically we're playing spies?" he asks in disbelief "Well technically yes you could call it that, but what I said was I'll find her using brain signals and then we'll all go scout the place and see what we're up against before we decide on any course of action" "I say we bust in there and kick their asses all the way to hell" states Emmett "Always so rash" says Esme "I like Edward's idea" backs up Carlisle "It'll give us more time to think" "Well I think it's to planned out, we need more muscle in this" Emmett shoots back and the whole group starts arguing "GUYS SHUT UP!" Screams Jacob, walking into the living room "She's already been in there a week and now we're wasting precious time" Jake's just walked in from discussing strategies with the pack and he looks frazzled and upset, his face is red and pained "What did they say?" asks Edward gently "That when we locate her they'll rip them apart" "Alright" cheers Emmett and rises his hand for a high-five which is rejected by all. Jake closes his eyes and massages the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, trying to push back tears. Bella gets up with Renesme and walks over to Jake "Good luck" she says, giving him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before opening the door. She turns around and says "I know you can do it, you'll find her. You have the fastest, strongest and best trackers in the world here. Some are sitting right in front of you and the rest and positioned along that tree line. I have faith in every single one of you" a new air fills the room, one of rekindled hope and dedication to what they're about to do. Edward gets up and glides over to his wife "Outside. Be right back" he says as he closes the door quietly behind himself "You know something? Scratch the plan I think I already know where she is."


End file.
